Indomitable Rage
The ability to possess unusually strong rage. Variation of Indomitable Emotions. Opposite to Indomitable Love. Also Called * Anger/Wrath * Enhanced Anger/Rage * Indomitable Anger * Sheer Anger/Rage * Strong Anger/Rage * The Sheer Force Of Anger/Rage * The Anger/Rage That Cannot Be Quelled * Supernatural Anger/Rage * Unrelenting/Unyielding Anger/Rage/Wrath * Unstoppable Rage Capabilities The user has unnaturally strong rage that is never ending and ever growing, enabling them to be immune to all forms of pacification including Patience Manipulation, Patience Inducement, Serenity Inducement. Through their rage the user can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender, literally using their anger to fight through the pain, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations. Their rage can also act as a makeshift source of power for their strength. Applications *Ability Transcendence - Exceed ones own limitations through rage *Anger Empowerment - Become stronger through anger. *Hatred Empowerment - Become stronger through hate. *Combat Empowerment - Increases one's fighting spirit. *Control Negation - Be too angry to be controlled. *Enhanced Survivability - Overcome physical issues to continue functioning. *Feral Mind - Fly into a berserk rage. *High Resistance - Resist many things through anger. *Pain Suppression - Resist physical pain by suppressing it with rage. *Strength Calling - Summon inner strength with the sheer force of rage. Associations *Anger Manipulation *Indomitable Emotions *Indomitable Will *Tranquil Fury *Wrath Embodiment Limitations *Can blind users reasoning capabilities. *May not grant superpowers, even if it still makes the user strong. *If user's rage isn't controlled, it can render them feral, turning into a berserk menace with a lack of rational thought. Known Users Known Objects * The Mark of Cain (Supernatural) Gallery Ps3-asura-s-wrath.jpg|Asura's (Asura's Wrath) unyielding rage granted him such immense willpower, he was able to return to life out of pure will, as well as defeat a creator deity in a contest of strength. Guts Berserk.jpg|After seeing his comrades killed and his lover violated by his former best friend, Guts (Berserk) became enraged, stopping at nothing until he kills Griffith in the most brutal manner imaginable. Kratos Blades.jpg|After being betrayed by the gods of Olympus and losing everything dear to him, Kratos' (God of War series) rage consumed him, driving him to kill not only the gods, but the entire Greek mythological pantheon. True Golden Frieza.png|Frieza (Dragon Ball series) was able to attain his True Golden Frieza through his hatred towards his archenemy, Goku, and mental training of focusing endlessly on his goal of killing him. Broly LSSJ.jpg|Broly (Dragon Ball series) is the Legendary Super Saiyan driven by immense rage fueled by the ceaseless cries he heard from Goku when he was infant. Ever since then, Broly became a maddened being using his anger towards Goku as the catalyst for his seemingly endless power. Gokublack.jpg|Goku Black's (Dragon Ball Super) sheer hatred for mortals, and Son Goku in particular, allowed him to push himself to new levels of strength instantly. Praetor Suit Doom 2016.png|The Doom Slayer (Doom 2016) had hatred so powerful that he became infamous as a nigh-unstoppable slayer of demons in Hell. Razer_shows_his_anger.png|Razer (Green Lantern: The Animated Series) is capable of feeling rage enough to empower his ring without a lantern battery, defeat Atrocitus, and use his full power on a planet where he was supposed to be powerless since it's filled with Blue Energy. Michael_Myers.jpg|The Curse of Thorn fills Michael Myers (Halloween) with an uncontrollable rage that drives him to slaughter his family members in the hopes it will abate; this rage also bestows him with superhuman strength and immortality. Wolverine Berserker Rage.png|As a result of the experiments performed on him by Dr. Abraham Cornelius, James Howlett/Wolverine's (Marvel Comics) animalistic nature allows him to throw himself into his Berserk Rage in which he driven by nothing except killer instinct to where he cannot feel pain. Sara_full_1.png|Sara (Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch) was consumed by such rage and hatred after being abandoned by her human lover that it turned her hair black, and led her to join forces with the evil Gaito and attempt to destroy the world to vent her pain. Raging_Raven.jpg|After enduring brutal torture at the hands of soldiers, Raging Raven (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) was filled with an uncontrollable rage that smothered her soul. Threetail.jpg|At first, Naruto (Naruto series) could only use Kurama’s Tailed Beast chakra in his Jinchūriki Forms during moments of great anger. Sasukee.png|The Curse of Hatred (Naruto series) was ideal to the Uchiha clan: when the object of their affection is lost, the love can instantaneously turn into hatred, leaving them more inclined to do anything and everything to achieve their goals. T.K.O..png|Turbo K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) is the form K.O. takes whenever he gets the feeling of being weak and powerless, becoming driven only by intense rage, frustration, violence and hatred, to the point of his alter ego completely taking over and going on a rampage Doflamingo Showing Rage.png|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) is known to show intense rage when he is placed in a into an difficult situation, or when his plans are foiled, and is willing destroy everything to kill those who've crossed him. Clockwerk.jpg|Clockwerk (Sly Cooper series) was consumed with jealously and hate for the Cooper Clan's thieving reputation, driving him to replace his own body with mechanical parts, and even use that hatred as a source for his immortality to end the Cooper family line. Evil Ryu (2).jpg|Evil Ryu (Street Fighter series) is the form Ryu takes whenever he gives into the Satsui no Hado, becoming a becoming, driven only by intense rage, violence, and hatred, doing whatever it takes to win a fight. Oni (2).jpg|Oni (Street Fighter series) is a form Akuma takes when he lets the Satsui no Hadou fully consume him, becoming a demonic being of rage, completely losing any shred of humanity he had remaining. Markofcain.jpg|The Mark of Cain (Supernatural) fills the bearer with an uncontrollable murderous rage, to the extent that they simply have to kill something, or the rage will consume and kill them. TMNT 2012 Shredder.png|Oroku Saki/The Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) became a man of revenge against his former brother, Hamato Yoshi/Splinter after self-induced thought of betrayal. For 15 years he did anything to kill Splinter and his adopted Ninja Turtle sons, up to letting the Earth be destroyed and eventually mutating his own body. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Immunities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Common Powers